Talk:Maddie Ziegler
03:15, December 1, 2015 (UTC)I love you Maddie please follow me on Instagram it's my dream and its my dream to meet you if I meet you I will die & I will hug u if i can follow me on Instagram I have two acc follow on the acc of @maddisonnzieglerr1313 @___britney_____ those are my acc please follow me and can I have ur number please well if u can if you can't its ok its my dream to meet u but I live all the way to San Fransisco when are u coming here please tell Abby to come here its my dream���� I love you please make my dreams come true love u������ Hey Maddie how old were you when you stared dance moms?¿?¿���� Hi maddie people say that I look like you I spurt of do but I have blue eyes and green depending on what I wear and I dance and a model and I am a star of a show plz email me at dhibarra@gmail.com Hey Maddie how old were you when you stared dance moms?¿?¿���� And what is your email I would like to meat you some time please Mine is Fashiongirl2004@gmail.com my name is Emily and can you please teach me how to do an ariel.������������������ thanks What is your sister Mackenzie's Instagram Hi It's Reagan Hi Maddie�� Hey Maddie how old were you when you stared dance moms?¿?¿����. Well Season 1 Episode 1 aired on July 13th of 2011. She would of been 8. DanceMomsFan1 Hi maddie I saw how you and everyone else dance Its awesome �� You and your dancing OMG FAB amazing great excellent brilliant good beautiful girl love Nia rose morgan xxx (age9) Hi everyone! I started dancing just at 2, like Jojo��Thank you for the nice comments, I love you all��I can't follow people on Instagram, because lots of people look through who I'm following, and they can give me lots of hate, especially fan accounts, but you can talk to me on here�� I love you guys! ~Maddie�� hi maddie im dieng to meet you im 11 going to sixth grade want to be friends 01:27, July 14, 2015 (UTC)tyra p Hi maddie ziglet I like you're show can you follow me on instagram please my username is superboy 66 From superboy 66 I ♡ you maddie zigler Hey maddie zigler can I get your phone number my email is vspirou28@gmail.com ♡ you hi maddie my name is elaijah can you tell me how you enrolled for dancemoms or the aldc my email is muriellewis12@yahoo.com please contactme i am not your biggest fan but i still like you as a dancer please email me i would appreciate your help. 05:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) hi maddie u are my fav and i love evryone too i love talking too you and ur friend i wish u guys lived in ireland pls mention me on too jojo and sia and others love Hi Maddie could you please send me your email address 20:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Katie Holmes You're such a good dancer and actor I saw you in pretty little liars you did great and I love the video Chandelier you did so good I am always looking at it.�� omg hello i love dace moms I really want to meet her and all of the girls :) Hi maddie i love you and your sister mckenzie i had a friend named mckenzie but i just think you are a good dancer and your pretty���� Hi Maddie! I miss you so much on Dance Moms. Your role in the movie Ballerina was really good! You have flourished into a beautiful dancer and it shall continue forever!